


Leaf, line, lights or Leprechaun?

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaf, line, lights or Leprechaun?

It was the most boring stakeout, ever. They’d taken over from Kono and Chin:  
“Good luck guys. We’ve seen nothing. He’s in there, no-one has joined him and he’s not come out.”  


They’d been there five hours now, and still nothing had happened. Steve was bored, but that happened very easily. He’d probably been bored since they’d pulled up. The evening had turned into night. They’d drunk coffee, eaten pizza, and the air in the Camaro was stifling. Looking for some sort of distraction, Danny proposed a game.

“Come on, what can we do while we’re waiting?”

They argued, of course, over what to play. The restrictions of having to remain sitting in the car ruled out most of Steve’s more active ideas, and Danny was unimpressed with the rest.  


“Yes, Steve, it would probably break our cover if we started something like charades.”  
“But you can be very expressive with your hands, Danno.”

The only thing that they could agree on was I Spy, but apparently no-one had taught Steve the rules. 

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with L.”  
“A leaf?”  
“No.”  
“A line?”  
“No.”  
“Lights?”  
“No.”  
“I give up!”  
“That’s no fun, Danno.”  
“Tell me and I’ll give you a reward.”  
“Leprechaun!”  
“There are no leprechauns here Steve. In I Spy you need to pick something that you can see.”  
Steve pouted. “Your rules are no fun.”  
“If you’re not going to play properly Steven...”

There was silence for at least twenty minutes. Danny learnt back and closed his eyes for a while, then Steve spoke up. 

“I spy something beginning with TSWAM16AR.”  
“How the hell am I supposed to guess that Steve?”  
“Look, it’s The Suspect. With A M16 Assault Rifle!”  
“What are you waiting for then? Start the engine, I’ll call for backup.”


End file.
